


Tiny Dancer

by Mattie24601



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancer, F/M, Sara is a dancer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Sara moves back to Star City after her final ballet performance with a touring ballet company that Oliver and Nyssa go and see.





	

Oliver Queen. He was not somebody that I wanted to be with. My father set me up with him, hoping that if it worked out it would help both companies. Oliver with Queen Consolidated and my family with al Ghul Industries.

While I am not fond of dating Oliver, he is not horrible company, I enjoy his friendship. We are sitting on his couch in his apartment when he suggests going to a show.

“There’s a ballet company in town. It’s a traveling company and they’re performing Sleeping Beauty. Would you like to see it with me?”

“That sounds wonderful. I would like to go with you. When is it?”

“It’s in about a month. My mother gave me tickets for the 16th. Aurora is danced by a girl originally from Starling. Sara Lance.”

I had heard about Sara. Oliver is friends with her sister Laurel, I met her a couple times. She is a defense attorney in the Glades. Sara left Starling before I moved here. I have seen a couple pictures of her but I would not be able to pick her out of a crowd. From what I understand her and Oliver used to date.

“That is interesting that someone from such a small city is travelling the country,” I tell him. “It is getting late, I am going to start making dinner if you want to help me.” One of the things that surprised me about Oliver when we first started, I do not want to say dating, it is not the right word, but hanging out together, was how well he can cook. “I am making chicken tortellini.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll help. What do you want me to do? I can cut up the chicken.”

“That would be helpful. I am going to start making the dough. Can you put water on to boil first though. And when you are done can you put the chicken with the rest of the filling. I will need you to help cut these and fill them. I will fold them.” Once he gets started on that I grab all the ingredients I need for the pasta. After living in Afghanistan for so long with homemade food store bought just does not taste the same. My mother used to teach me how to cook and one of her favorite recipes was fresh pasta.

An hour and a half later we are eating and talking about our days. Oliver spent some time with his sister which is good. They have not been on the best terms recently. They have a better relationship than my sister, Talia, and I have. I have not spoken to her in many years. She thought it unfair that I, the younger child, got to control the company. She was in Gotham the last time I checked.

After dinner we decided to watch a movie. Oliver picked Sleeping Beauty, he thought it fit with our earlier discussion, while I agree there are better movies we could watch. Thea must have been teaching him how to braid because he began practicing on my hair.

“You know Oliver, if you are not going to pay attention, I am going to turn it off because I have no interest in it. I will put on something that I actually like.” Five minutes later we are watching the new Mad Max movie because my companion has yet to see it. He did not seem to be paying much attention to it, more involved with braiding, hopefully not creating a knot in the process.

Once the movie was over I decided to leave for my own apartment. I do not think that Oliver actually watched any of the movie. The good news though is that he did not seem to turn my hair into a rat’s nest.


End file.
